All This Love
by PandaLover1358
Summary: "All of my friends are included with this love stuff, it's ridiculous! Love this, date this, kiss that!" Mai kept getting annoyed by love until a certain guy changes her entire opinion on it. Couple: Vietnam x China Chivi, Nyo!Japan x China Nichu, Nyo!England x China Iggychu
1. Chapter 1: Chivi

Hetalia China x Vietnam

Human names are used the human names are:  
North Vietnam: Mai Nguyen, South Vietnam: Yen Nguyen, Congo Vietnam: Teo Nguyen  
China: Yao Wang, Taiwan: Meimei Wang, Hong Kong: Li Wang, Macau: Bohai Wang  
Nyo! Japan: Sakura Honda  
Nyo! England: Carmen Kirkland  
Nyo! Iceland: Anastasia Önnudóttir  
Hungary: Elizabeta Héderváry  
Belgium: Bella Beatrice  
Liechtenstein: Lili Zwingli, Switzerland: Vash Zwingli  
Belarus: Natalia Arlovskaya, Yekaterina Braginskaya  
Monaco: Alaina Bonnefry  
Seychelles: Corinne Dianne

This was the happiest moment of Mai's life. She was with her family and friends and they all brought their lovers and Mai even brought one. This was all going well until she fell off her bed. "I knew that this dream was too good to be true and now I think I twisted my ankle," she thought to herself.

Mai walked into the kitchen and saw her twin brother, Teo, and sister, Yen, they were eating spring rolls made by their parents before they left for work. "Are you okay? I heard a giant thump from you bedroom," Yen asked. "Yeah I'm fine," Mai said walking awkwardly to the table. "Your walking doesn't," Teo said. "No it's nothing," and Mai took a bite from the spring roll.

* * *

Mai was at her desk with her ankle aching when Meimei, or Mei, came to her desk. "Hi Mai~!" Mei said in her usual happy tone. "Hey Mei, where's the rest of the girls?" Mai asked. "Elizabeta's taking a stroll with her ex and being annoyed be that really annoying "I'm awesome!" guy, Bella's with the tomato guy, and the "PASTAA~" guy's twin who she apparently likes them both, Lili is making stamps with Vash, er, Natalia is trying to make her brother marry her and Yekaterina is crying asking her brother to protect her from Natalia's knife, Alaina is off gambling with Bohai, and Corinne is beating up the thick eyebrows guy." "Ugh!" Mai said throwing her hands in the air.

"What?" Mei asked. "I'm tired of all this mushy love stuff, it's ridiculous to be stuck in Junior high hearing _love_ this, _date_ this!" Mai said, "At least you're not included into this love stuff." Mei scratched her chin with her index finger gently and looked the other way, "Welllll..." "You too?!" Mei nodded, "Their's this freshmen college students that I have taken interest into. There's this otaku guy who is nice or this cute guy who I know really well." Mei looked really happy and clasped her hand together. "They-" Ring!

* * *

"Saved by the bell," Mai said walking (strangely) home by herself; Yen had crafting club and Teo was with that "I'm the Hero!" guy studying with the guy at his house. "_Love, _now that I think about it I was with someone who I dreampt was my _boyfriend_." Mai paused at the thought of that then shook her head and walked on closing her eyes. "_Why_ did I dream of that? That would never hap-" Next thing Mai knew was that she bumpt into a guy.

They both fell backwards towards where they came from making the guy drop all of his stuff in his hands, clattering onto the ground. Mai opened her eyes from the fall. "Aiyah..." said the guy. Mai saw him and felt her heart jump a beat.

Who she saw was a guy in a white working shirt with a globe sewed to the left of his shirt, black pants and sneaker, with his hair tied into a ponytail, and a nice golden-amber eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry!" Mai said and picked up his things like the guy. "Here's your stuff," Mai said giving him his stuff that she picked up. "Xie Xie" the guy said.

He got up with all of his stuff piled neatly into one arm. Mai struggled to get up with her twisted ankle. The guy looked at her as she got up about 1 inch, then fall down about 10 times. "Here-aru," the guy said holding out his empty hand to Mai. Mai's right hand slowly came to his hand then got the other one on his hand with a sorta dazed look on her face. The guy pulled her up, but Mai's leg with the twisted ankle was still wobbly so she fell onto the guy's chest and he caught her. Mai looked up and her face was barely touching his. She felt her face heat up and heart pounding really fast. "C-com o-on," Mai said.

"Oh crud! _They're_ going to be so mad-aru! I have to go now!" the guy said. He ran to the direction Mai came from. "See-ya..." Mai said. She just stared at him, then, she looked at her hand with her face still a bit heated up and heart calmed down.

* * *

"Welcome home," Yen greeted while she was vacuuming the living room floor, "Say, why did you come home later than-" Mai just walked pass Yen without even responding. "Us..." Yen was confused what had gotten into Mai.


	2. Chapter 2: No couple

Mai stared out the window at her desk. "_Who _was that guy?" Mai thought to herself. "Hey, Mai!" Bella said cheerfully. Nothing. "Mai?" Bella questioned. Nothing. "Mei got hit by a reindeer." Still nothing. "She's in the hospital." Nothing. Bella walked over to Yen's desk.

"What's wrong with your sis?" Bella asked while pointing backwards to Mai. "I'm not sure," Yen answered. "She came home later then usual and hasn't said a single word since then." They stared at Mai for awhile. Nothing changed since Bella walked to Yen's desk. "The perverted guy is in our classroom with his naked rose-cat costume!" Bella yelled to Mai. Mai moved, but it was only to stare at the chalkboard. "The perverted guy is going to-" "Okay!" Yen covered Bella's mouth from her seat not wanting to hear anymore, "that's enough!" A moment of silence when Bella got an idea.

"Say, Yen, can I borrow your textbook?" Bella asked. "Sure," Yen said. Yen put her arm into her desk and pulled out a textbook, "Here," and handed it to Bella. "Why do you need-" before Yen finished her sentence Bella went over to Mai. Bella held the textbook a few inches away from the back of Mai's head. "Wait, don't tell me!" Yen said scared. "Bella! Don't-!" Too late.

Bella swung the textbook and smacked Mai's head. It only moved Mai's head down a bit but the smack was still audible. "Bella!" Yen yelled while standing up from her seat. "Don't worry! I didn't do it hard enough to give her a concussion!" Bella said with a thumbs up. "Bella," Mai murmured. She got up from her seat with her bangs covering her eyes. "Yay! Mai's back to normal!" Bella yelled happily. "You're dead!" Mai said. Her eyes gleamed from under her bangs. "Meep."

* * *

Bella charged out of the classroom with Mai right on her track. Meanwhile, Corinne was arguing with the thick eye brows guy on the schoolyard. Bella still had Yen's textbook which was holding her back a bit so she releases it to the side where was where the thick eye brows guy was. The impact of the textbook (that fell on his face) made him fall backwards from the impact. Mai ran by causing Corinne to swirl and fall down from the dizziness. They did that to everyone that they ran by.

"Where's Mai?" Mei asked Yen. Yen pointed to the door with a worried smile and a sweat drop. A infuriated Vietnamese girl came in dragging a chibi Belgian who had a giant lump on her head. "Ehe..." The Vietnamese girl dragged the Belgian to a seat near Yen's and dropped her onto the desk. "You guys!"

Elizabeta came rushing in with a frying pan that had a face mold in the skillet. "I heard a giant thump from here and I tried to get here as quick as I can but I had trouble. What happened?" Mei and Yen points to the poor Belgian. "Oh..." "Well Mai?" Yen asked. "What?" "About yesterday, why did you come home so late?"

Mai blushed a little and played around with her fingers. "Well, I met this guy, who I bumped into, he was someone that caught my attention unlike wooers who would give you almost everything they had." "What do you know about the guy?" Elizabeta asked, very curious about the guy. "I didn't get his name but I believe that he's Chinese 'cause he did have a Chinese accent and put a little Chinese into his sentence. I think that he goes to a different school though, he has a globe on his shirt." "Oh, then he goes to World College, I should know 'cause I'm planning on going there when I graduate from here," Mei said calmly.

"It sounds like you're pretty interested in the guy," Elizabeta smiled, "Could he be your _crush_?" "Eh?!" Mai was blushing and puzzled. Her mind kept fighting back and forth if she had a deep feeling for him or not. "Aww! My sister has a crush!" Yen teased in a adoring way. "Whats?! Stop teasing me!" Mai was flushing with red on her face. "Besides." Mai felt a presence that would make things worse.

Li and Bohai came in, "So that's where it's coming from," Mai thought. "Being blunt won't help right now." Mai said with annoyance. "Can I just say that someone like Mai wouldn't fall in love so easily?" Li said bluntly. "Don't be rude like that," Bohai said. Mai walked up to Li. "Well it's none of your business if I have a love interest," Mai said.

There was a moment of silence until Li and Mai grabbed at each others cheeks and started to pull at them. "Why can't they learn to just get along?" Mei asked. "Well they were enemies since preschool," Elizabeta said while reviving the beaten Belgian. "That's true," Yen said. "Mai doesn't like his bluntness and Li thinks she's nothing like a girl and they're rivals at arts and crafts, kickball, science, math, you name it," Bella said while Elizabeta was reviving her.

"Let go!" Mai said during the cheek pulling fight. "No, you first!" Li said. They stayed in that position until the last bell during school rung.


	3. Chapter 3: Chivi

"Stupid Li!" Mai thought while angrily walking on the school yard with reddened cheeks, when something caught the corner of her eye. Under the tree shade was Li and Anastasia, kissing. "Go get a motel room will ya?" Mai said in disgust. Li looked over and Anastasia hid her embarrassed face behind her arms. "Hope you do that with your _crush_ too." Mai blushed and Yen's textbook caught her eye to, laying on the grass (slightly bloody). Mai picked it up and threw it at Li's face making him fall back. Mai left leaving a knocked out Cantonese and a panicked Icelandic.

She was walking the road home when Mai's stomach growled. "I guess I should get something to eat." She decided to go to the market street near her home. The street market was packed with lots of stuff to eat.

While walking on the market streets she saw a familiar figure at the desserts stand. "She walked towards the stand to see the figure more closely. It was him.

Right in front of Mai was that same guy (with a giant paper bag) from yesterday. "It's him," Mai thought, her face heating up and heart beating fast again, "My _cru-_," Mai shook her head rapidly, "Th-that guy from yesterday." "Hm? Oh, nihao!" Mai jolted.

"Y-yeah, it's me again, w-weird huh?" Mai laughed awkwardly. To make it even more awkward, her stomach grumbled loudly, letting a moment of silent after the lion like roar. The guy put an arm in the bag and pulled out a little petite fruit tart, "Here," he said nonchalantly giving it to her. "Thanks," Mai hesitated a bit but took it. "Move it!"

Mai and the guy looked to the side and found a surprisingly gigantic line. "Uh, let's go sit down," he said with a sweat drop. Before Mai could say anything he held her hand and dragged her out of the street market.

"They're such a cute couple," a girl whispered to her friend, loud enough for Mai to here. They both giggled as they left the area that they were in. Mai blushed furiously. "How does Lilac Park sound-aru?" the guy asked. "Hm? Oh, er, sure!" Mai said a bit panicked. Mai felt happiness because this felt so much like a date, but the only problem was that she forgot that she didn't know and never heard of that park.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, my name is Yao Wang-aru." "My name is Mai Nguyen." "Yao.." Mai thought, something came into her head. "Wait, _Wang_, that last name, it sounds familiar but I don't remember where I heard it from. It's on the tip of my tongue.." "We're here!"

What Mai was looking at in front of her was a whole park with a nice green grass, a beautiful, large fountain in the center, a field that was full of beautiful, fresh lilac, and full of life. "This place is amazing," Mai said, "Not a single place seems like it's been polluted, making this place full of nostalgia." "Yeah, this place was my favorite place when I was little, it still is for me, _they_ love this place too," Yao said with a relaxed face. "There's that "_they" _again," Mai thought in curiosity. "Say, whose_ 'th_-" "Come on," Yao said with a smile. Mai blushed furiously again, making her lose her train of thoughts.

Yao dragged her to a bench that had the perfect of the lilac field. When Mai sat down she was still holding Yao's hand. "Y-yao, you're s-still holding my hand!" Mai said shyly. "Oh," Yao let go of Mai's hand, "aren't you hungry still-aru?" Mai just remembered that she still had the little tart in her hand. She took a bite from it, "It's good." "Yeah, _they_ like the pastery at that stand too," Yao said while taking a cookie out of the bag and eating it.

Everything was like a dream to Mai. A beautiful scenery, everything's peaceful, and she had someone special near her. "And I don't know how to get home," Mai said dreamily... "WAIT! I don't know how to get home!" Mai yelled out, jumping up from her seat. "H-hey!" Yao told her, getting up too, "Calm dow-!" "Yen's going to worry along with Teo! My friends are going to panic when I don't come to school tomorrow! And! AND-!" "CALM DOWN! I'll help you okay?!" Yao yelled. Mai paused and looked at Yao. "Just tell me your address and I'll help you," Yao said calmly.

* * *

*Ding dong!* Yen opened the door to find Mai with a guy she didn't know. "Mai, who's this?" Yen asked. "Oh, this is Yao, I met him a yesterday, you know the guy I was talking about, and we hung out today," Mai said. "Ack! I need to go now bye!" Yao said turning his back and running. "Make sure you take good care of my sister!" Yen yelled with a slight smirk. "Yen!" Teo came out "Who?" "No one!" Mai pushed Teo out of the doorway (by his face) and went into her room with a red face.

Yen giggled a bit and Teo rubbed his slightly smacked cheek, "Uh." At the door was Li and Anastasia with a familiar textbook. "Hey, my textbook!" Yen said. "Here's your textbook back," Anastasia said, handing it to Yen. "Oh," Li said, "And make sure to tell Mai that she's a-" "Don't we have somewhere to go Li?!" Anastasia asked forcefully and grabbed Li by the ear and dragged him away from the Nguyen house.

Yen and Teo looked at them then closed the door. They stared at the slightly blood stained textbook with a bit of terror. "Er..."


	4. Chapter 4: Chivi

"Hey, Mai," Mei said, "Do you want to study at my house?" "Maybe we should go to my house, " Mai recommended. "But we always go to your house whenever we study together!" Mei pouted like a spoiled little girl. "I heard about hanging out so we came over!" Bella said holding Elizabeta's arm. "She made me," Elizabeta said while pointing to the enthusiastic Belgian. "Then we're all going to my house right?" Mai asked. Bella smirked, "Oh, I see..."

Mai looked at her confusingly. "You want to see _him_ again, don't you?" Bella said slyly. Elizabeta looked at the blushing Vietnamese then giggled. "Aw, how cute," Elizabeta teased. "N-no! Now stop gi-!" "Oh, okay, it's fine, we can meet your little-" "Don't even say it Mei!" Mai said, blushing more. "Fine! We'll go to your house!" Mai said.

* * *

They were walking to Mei's house when Bella walked backwards in front of the others. "Isn't this the first time that each of us ever came to Mei's house?" Bella asked, keeping up with their pace while walking backwards. "Oh yeah," Elizabeta said. "We only met you in middle school, right?" Mai asked. "Yeah," Mei answered. Bella made a thunk noise when she bonked into something, "Ow!" Bella yelled rubbing the back of her head. When they were done watching Bella they turned to the ginormous house with a gate right in front of Bella's face.

"We're here!" Mei said and took out some keys to unlock the gate. The rest were amazed and terrified at the same time. "This house...' they thought in fear and slump.

They went inside and the house was sparkling. Literally! "You guys can sit down on the dining table chairs while I get snacks from the kitchen, okay?" Mei said before stepping into the kitchen. "Okay..." Mai said, still dazed by the sparkling furniture. Mai and Elizabeta sat down while Bella was still exploring the tidy room that they were in. "_Aiyah~"_

"That voice!" Mai said while jolting in the chair. "Something wrong?" Elizabeta asked. The door opened, Bella paused from her exploring to stare at the door, Elizabeta looked curiously at the door, and Mai started blushing again. "Maybe I shouldn't have bought so much Dim Sum, this is a really heavy load-aru."

Yao came in, holding a giant bag filled with boxes. "Y-yao?!" "Hm? Mai?" Mei popped her head out from the kitchen, "Oh! Gege!" Mei ran out and hugged Yao. "Wait, doesn't gege mean 'big brother'?" Elizabeta asked. "Wait, big brother?!" Mai yelled, surprised. "What's with all the noise?" Mai felt a ping of annoyance.

Coming down the stairs was Li and Bohai. "Oh gege is home," Li said, looking to the door (and purposely ignoring Mai). "Wait what?!" Mai, Elizabeta, and Bella said in sync.

-Mei explains-

"Okay, okay," Elizabeta said, "So Yao is the older brother." "Yep," Mei said in reinsurance. "Bohai is your little brothers, just by a few months, and Li is the youngest?" "Yep!" "Oh, so that's who 'they' are!" Mai said, "Well yeah," Yao said plainly. There was a short moment of silence. "I can't believe that you're related to a guy like him," Mai said to Yao while pointing at Li. Immediately they grabbed each other's cheeks and started pulling them again. "How about we eat?" Yao suggested while setting the giant boxes on the dining table.

Mai had a yearning look at Yao while she was eating. "Wait," Li said, catching on with what was going on. "Is your crush-" "Ahahaha!" Mai laughed awkwardly. She started stuffing chicken feet into his mouth, "You shouldn't talk when your mouth is full!" Elizabeta knew what was going on when Li started talking about who Mai's crush was.

"Mai can you come with me?" Elizabeta asked. Before Mai could answer she dragged Mai out of the dining room and into the kitchen room. "Gege, can you excuse us from the table?" Mei asked, curious of what was going on along with Bella. "Go ahead-aru." Mei and Bella got up from their seats and went into the kitchen room.

"Mai, what's going on?" Bella asked while closing the door. "Isn't it obvious?" Elizabeta said in joy and excitement, "Her crush is right there in the dining room!" "...Oh! I get it!" Bella said, she smirked and elbowed Mai who was blushing. "Well I don't know, why don't you tell me!" Mei pouted for someone to tell her.

"Well, who is Mai's rival?" Elizabeta hinted. "Li, but her crush would definitely not be him," Mei said. "Who is the person closest to Li yet Mai barely knows?" Bella hinted again with a slight smile. "Bohai, and it wouldn't be him either since she barely knows him and Mai doesn't really pay attention to him," Mei said, "Why are you asking me this? Can you just tell me who it is already?" Bella slapped her head, physically. "Oh Mei, you're _too_ innocent," Elizabeta whispered with a smile and sweatdrop.

"So who's the only guy left that we didn't mention who is also in the dining room?" Elizabeta asked. "Gege Yao, but what does he have to do with- oh!" Mei said. "I want to slap my head again..." Bella murmured.

Mei shrieked like a little 1 *ire*tioner girl. Mai quickly slapped her mouth shut before Yao, Li, and Bohai could hear this and get suspicions. "Just don't tell Yao okay?" Mai asked. Mei's face calmed down but when Mai retreated her hands Mei had a slight frown. "What's wrong Mei?" Bella asked. "I'm afraid that you're going to die if you love Yao..." Mai said.

"Ehhh?!" the rest yelled in fright and terror. "Y-your kidding right?" Bella asked, "Right?" "Well, he has 3 girls that love him," Mei said, fiddling with her fingers, "They really want to earn Yao's heart, 2 of the girls totally hate each other like a Mai and Li relationship and they'll go throught anything to get to him." "Well now I'm scared," Mai said.

"Is something wrong?" Yao asked with his head popping out of the door that was opened. "N-nothing!" they all said in sync and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**So, how do you like the story so far?**

**To get things straight if you think that Li is the antagonist, he is not. I would never do that to one of my favorite characters (I did not intend to do that). I guess if you believe that Li is the antagonist, then you could, but don't do a debate with me (I believe that I'm terrible at debates and I don't like debates).**

**About the end of the story for Mei's house, well, you'll have to wait till the next chapter ^.^**

**Oh, also, if you're a Iggychu/ Nichu fan saying, "Where's the Iggychu/ Nichu?" It will be coming up! I just have to explain Mai's side of the story first, then the Iggychu/ Nichu fans can get their OTP/ 1# pairing.**

**-PandaLover1358**

**P.S. If you've seen my Deviantart account (same username) and my arts, yes, Chivi is my OTP but I also like Iggichu and Nichu (another multiple shipper Hetalia fan girl) those 2 are very, very close to being my OTP too, so I decide, why not put all of my top 3 pairings into my comics and fan arts! (Like any other multiple Hetalia shipper)**


	5. Chapter 5:Chivi,Chuliech(?), Hongviet (?

"It's getting pretty late," Mai said. "You won't be able to see the road during this time," Bohai agreed. Li took a sip out of his tea. "Then why don't you stay here- aru?" Yao asked, "You can sleep here with us." Mai blushed furiously, Li spit tanked, Mei fainted, Bohai caught Mei, and Elizabeta, and Bella blushed and almost freaked out. "EEEEHHHHH?!" they all yelled at Yao.

"Y-you're skipping to that?!" Bella shrieked. "That is DEFINITELY not happening!" Li yelled, crossing his arms to make an x. "Yao, are you nuts?!" Bohai yelled. "I-I-I-I-," Mai started to panic. Elizabeta panicked, too horrified to speak words. "Why is everybody making a fuss- aru?" Yao asked, clueless of what they were thinking. While everyone was panicking a familiar voice came through the door that only Yao could here. Yao opened the door to see Lili, Corinne, Alaina, Natalia, and Yekaterina in pajamas.

"Oh, Lili," Yao said, "Did we disturbed you and Vash?" "No, it's just that, we were having a sleepover when I heard you guys screaming," Lili said. "We were worry about what was going on," Corinne added. Natalya nodded. "They started panicking when I said 'You can sleep here with us'" "I think it has something to do with Mai and her crush thing that Bella texted to me," Corinne whispered to Alaina. "Can we come in?" Alaina asked, "Sure- aru." They walked inside and Alaina made a giant "Ahem". Everybody paused to look at her.

"You guys are taking what Yao said WAY too seriously, " Alaina said, blushing a bit. "How serious?" Yao and Lili asked. "You guys are too clueless," Corinne said, sweating a little. "Oh, is that so..." Bohai said. "I-I totally knew that," Li said, sweating a little. Mai knocked over his tea from his hand. "What happened?" Mei asked, regaining consciousness. "Uh, we were going to have a sleepover!" Elizabeta said, with a awkward smile and laugh. "With Lili, Corinne, Alaina, Natalia, and Yekaterina too?" Mei asked, getting up from Bohai's arms. "Y-yeah!" Bella said, "Just go along with it," She whispered to them.

* * *

"What should we do?" Yekaterina asked. "Ooh! What about the King Game?" Bella asked. "Wait, isn't that game dangerous?!" Mai panicked. "But it's really fun!" Bella said, "The worst thing that happened while I was playing itwas that a Spanish is stuck in a burlap sack, a southern Italian throwing up in the bathroom, his brother stuck in a trash can, a German wearing a neko-maid outfit, a Prussian's hair on fire, and a Dutch caring less of what's going on! So, let's get everyone in the house to play!"

They all looked at her frightened, except for a certain Belorussian who was giving a thumbs up. "What?" Bella asked.

* * *

"So who's king?" Natalia asked, with a bit of terror in her tone. "I am!" Elizabeta said, holding up a stick with a red tip, "Hmm, 8# has to wear this outfit and help me with my R-18 comic," she said, holding out a pink-lolita dress with a bunch of ribbons and frills. "There's NO WAY I'm wearing that!" Li yelled with a stick that had "8#" on the tip. "Don't take it too seriously, it's not like Anastasia is watching," Natalya 's eyes were gleaming. She grabbed Li and snatched the outfit from Elizabeta's hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

-Minutes of Li yelling-

Li came back with the dress on and a frilly bow in his hair. "Ta-da~!" Bella said. "Let's finish my R-18 comic now!" Elizabeta said. Mai was about to break into laughter while Li was wearing that.

* * *

"I guess, I'm king now," Natalia said. "... numbers 1- 11 has to stay away from onii-chan." Everybody had a sweat drop.

* * *

"Uh, let's see here..." Yekaterina said, with a stick that had a red tip. "Can 12# give me a message, my back has been acking..."

Bohai gave her a message.

* * *

-Corinne, Lili, Yao, Mai, and Mei's turn went by with simple dares-

"7# has to do the splits," Alaina said. "Does this count?" Corinne asked barely doing an entire splits. "For the rest of the game," "EH?!"

* * *

"Hmmm..." Bella thought, "6# has to kiss 5#." "Uh," Lili said, holding a stick with "6#" on the tip, "Is that allowed?" She asked blushing. "Anything is, now who's 5#?" Bella asked. "That's me- aru..." Yao said while blushing. Mai twitched at what was going on.

Lili got up and wlked to where Yao was sitting. "Any type of kiss is allowed right?" Lili asked. "You have to do a lip kiss!" Bella said, making her look like the SOS Brigade leader. Lili bent down, closed her eyes, and slowly went over to Yao's lips. Bella came over and pushed her onto Yao, making them both fall over with their lips meeting. "BELLA!" Mai said furiously.

Lili immediately got up and looked away from Yao, who was stunned and blushing, with a red a face. "How was it?" Bella asked. "H-his tongue..." Lili murmured, "Ooh, you did a opened mouth kiss," Bella said, amazed. Mai was shocked (sad, mad, etc.) at what she heard and started yelling and hitting Bella.

* * *

"9# has to get me some tea," Bohai said. "Oolong or Jasmine?" Yao asked while getting up, "Oolong please.

* * *

Mai was still sad about it. Li got the red stick (out of the dress and in his regular clothes) when Yao came back with the tea. Li walked around the room (with his sharp eyes). "Li, what are you doing?" Yao asked. "My legs feel numb, so I need to walk around he said. "2# has to kiss 10# on the forehead," Li said while pausing.

Yao walked over to Mai (2#) and kissed her on the forehead and walked back to his seat, blushing. Mai felt her forehead and looked at Li. He turned around so their eyes wouldn't meet. Mai smiled towards Li while his back was turned. "You're a good little brother," Mei said while smiling, ruffling his hair. "Shut up," Li said stubbornly.


	6. Chapter 6: Iggychu, Nichu (little)

"Hey Mei," Bella said (before school ended and Saturday came). "What?" "Remember those girls you talked about that will go through _anything _to get to Yao?" "You mean the ones that might kill me?!" Mai asked, frightened. Natalya perked up. "Yeah those ones," Bella said, not sounding frightened at all, "I want to check how _scary_ they can be." "If you are then I'm coming too," Natalya said. "Why?" Mei asked. "They can't be as scary as me," Natalya said. Everybody sweated.

"Then I'm coming to!" Elizabeta yelled from the bottom of the hill that the rest were sitting on, "They can't be _that sca-"_. "Please, they can't be as scary as you," the guy said (who was getting beaten up by Elizabeta). Elizabeta smacked him with her frying pan. "What about you Mai?" Mei asked. "Maybe.."

* * *

'So I end up being dragged hear..." Mai thought while behind a bush with the rest. "They're here!" Mei whispered to them. They stood up a bit (enough to still be hidden) to see the entrance of World College. Yao was on his bike, about to leave, when a blonde, pigtailed girl with glasses came rushing towards him. "Yao!" she said. Yao looked back, "Alice?"

"H-how about we hang out tomorrow, at Lilac Park? 2 'O clock?" Alice asked timidly. "Oh, sure, then see you tomorrow- aru!" Yao said with a smile. Alice blushed a bit.

"I don't see how this is _scary_," Natalia said, with a bored face. "Sh!" Bella whispered. Just before Yao left another girl came. She had short, black hair and a sakura with dangling beads neatly clipped on and she had a bento in her possesion. "Y-Yao!" she stuttered and almost tripped. "Sakura?"

"I-I made you lunch!" Sakura said, and gave it to Yao. "Xie Xie!" Yao gave the smile that Mai fell for. "Zaijian!" he said while leaving. Alice and Sakura waved goodbye to Yao.

"I'm leaving," Natalia said. She got up and dusted her skirt. "Wait!" Mei whispered. She grabbed her wrist and dragged her back down.

When Yao left their sight they glared at each other. "Trying to get in the middle of our bond again?" Alice asked bitterly. "Just being my normal self, and don't you know, the best way to get a man is by their stomach," Sakura responded, stinging Alice's pride. "W-well I can cook!" "And kill a man by his stomach, if we were to talk about you." It stung Alice again, "Well I got a date with Yao tomorrow." Sakura jolted.

"You're lying!" "No I'm not, you can ask Yao if it's true or not." "That's it!" Sakura got out her samurai sword (out of nowhere) and swung it at Alice. 'WHAT THE?!' Mai freaked out.

Luckily Alice duck but a few people were passing by and Sakura managed to slice off all of their clothing with the one slash. 'Eh?!' Bella also freaked out.

"I see that it's war now!" Alice got out her wand and shot a giant, blinding beam. 'WAIT WHAT?!' Elizabeta was frightened.

Sakura moved to the side slightly and the beam missed. It hit through the entire side of the school behind Sakura.

A teacher came to them and started scolding them. Mai, Bella, Elizabeta, and even Natalia was frightened, "This is like an everyday thing," Mei said, not terrified at all. "And Yao doesn't know a _single_ bit about this," Bella asked. "Pretty much."


	7. Chapter 7: Iggychu

"Hey look at her stupid pigtails!" an 8 year-old (that didn't know his addition) boy with gray hair teased. He started tugging my pigtails like it was some sort of rope to tug on. "Hey! Stop that!" I yelled.

"Looks like this little mademoiselle has fangs!" another 8 year-old teased. "Shut up you piece of-!" I yelled at the guy. "It seems that she has a sailor's mouth too!" the other boy said. "Got your glasses!" the (perverted) 8 year-old took my glasses and started to wave them around the top of his head. "Hey give them back!"

I hopped as tall as I can but he kept tugging it away. The gray-haired boy yanked at my pigtails from behind and made me fell backwards onto my bottom. They started laughing at me and my eyes started to get watery, I was just about to cry when,

"Hey! Stop it!"

* * *

"Aah!"

Alice woke up and immediately sat up. She started huffing and puffing repetitively with a few tears dropping from her eyes.

She looked at the mirror that was a few feet away from her bed. Even though she had a blurry vision without her glasses, she could see the tears in her eyes.

Alice looked at the clock to her left. 3:00 a.m.

"Hey sis!" her brother Dylan slammed the door open, "are you okay?! I heard you scream!"

"N-no," Alice said between her breathes, "It's just another nightmare..."

"Okay then," Dylan sighed in relief, he left her room and closed the door.

"But I know that it's _not a nightmare_," Alice whispered with a smile and went back to sleep.

_"_After all..."

* * *

A boy about the same age as the rest of us came and pushed the gray-haired boy down and elbowed the boy with my glasses in the stomach. He let go of my glasses and the mysterious boy caught them and ran over in front of me, putting his arms and legs out.

"Stop bullying her!" he yelled out. "Re-retreat!" the boy who was not injured yelled. The trio ran away in fear.

The mysterious boy turned around and gave me a warm smile. He gave out a hand. I gently my hand on his and he pulled me up. He wiped my tears and put on my glasses for me.

I could see him better now. He had golden-amber eyes and a small ponytail settled onto his right shoulder and he had a backpack on, he was probably at school before this. "Are you okay-aru?" I nodded a small nod.

I looked at his limbs. There were scratches and bruises on them. "Did you take that much damage from what happened?!" I said, a bit worried.

"Oh these? I was fighting off stray dog before I came here," he laughed a bit, "I guess I took a little damage from him, but I'll be okay when I get home."

He was about to walk away but I grabbed his shoulder. "L-let me repay you! I'll help you with your wounds! My house is next to this area! Just follow me!" I said.

We were in my house a few seconds later, "just stand there, I'm going to get the aid kit."

I ran to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. I grabbed the kit and ran back to where he was.

"M-my name is Alice Kirkland," I told him, while I dabbed his cuts a bit with some antibiotic ointment. "My name is Yao Wang-aru, I just moved to this city from China a few days ago," he said with a small smile.

* * *

**A nice past about them, yes? No?**

**Okay, so now that there is the main pairings now in this fan fiction I'm going to let the audience choose who Yao is going to end up with when this fan fiction ends. (Who knows when the heck this fan fiction is going to end)**

**The options are:**

**A. Chivi**

**B. IggyChu**

**C. NiChu**

**D. Multiple Ending**

**If you have any questions about this go ahead and ask.**

**- PandaLover1358**


	8. Chapter 8: Nichu

Yao was at the park with a picnic basket. "I wonder where Alice..." he thought. He heard a rustle behind and looked behind him only to find a bush. "Yao- san!"

Yao looked over to the entrance to find Sakura running over to him with a boxed lunch, "what a _coincidence_ meeting you here." "Sakura- aru! What are you doing here!" Yao asked with a surprised expression.

"I decided to take a walk over here when I saw you here," Sakura said, in her usual gentle and happy voice. "Why are you here?"

"I was going to hang out with with Alice at the park, but she's a bit late..." Yao said. He looked behind Sakura but didn't see any signs of a girl with blonde pigtails. "Then would you mind if I join you?" Sakura asked, "I wouldn't mind waiting for Alice with you." "Sure."

They went to go to a shady tree to sit under to wait for Alice. "Have you heard that they're going to put a cherry- blossom tree in this park?" Sakura asked, "it's going to be imported straight from Japan." "Nope. Cherry- blossoms, it sounds nostalgic," Yao answered. "Say, do you feel like someone is following us

Sakura yawned a bit, she was getting a bit bored waiting for Alice, but she was still happy on the inside because she got to spend time with Yao, just her and Yao. Sakura drifted to sleep.

* * *

"The cherry- blossoms have bloomed beautifully again," I whispered. It was always quite lovely to stand under. "Get out of the way!"

I looked to the side to see a guy getting chased by... a wild boar?!

Next thing I knew I was getting chased by them too...

"I thought I could get a relaxing vacation here but next thing I knew a boar comes after me- aru!" the guy yelled from behind. "Do you know why he's going after you?!" I yelled back to him. I scanned my eyes at what items the guy had that the boar might want.

I saw a map of Tokyo, a map of Kyoto, takoyakis on a stick, a map of Japan, wait! The takoyakis!

"Throw the takoyakis!" I yelled. The guy threw them far away and the boar turned to go chase after it.

We stopped and sat down (more like fall) to catch our breathes. "I- I'm sorry about what just happened- er!" the guy said between his breathes. "H-Honda! Honda Sakura!" "Wang Yao!" and we fell on our backs to lie down.

* * *

**So far for the ending couple:**

**A- 0**

**B- 0**

**C- 0**

**D- 1**

**If you have no idea what I am talking about go back a chapter and go to the very bottom to read on what's going on.**

**- PandaLover1358**


End file.
